


and i wonder what went wrong, with a glass of something you hate in mine

by iinoo (hiirei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, ditulis dari pov kedua, sedikit kayak songfic(???), ya pokoknya angst lah ya apalagi sih
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Lebih baik merasa sakit dibanding tidak merasa sama sekali, pikirmu.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 1





	and i wonder what went wrong, with a glass of something you hate in mine

**Author's Note:**

> • Saya cuma punya ceritanya aja. Tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan selain kesenangan semata. 
> 
> • Terima kasih, ya, Yabu. Ini semua berkat kamu nyanyi _Naimononedari_ *mengusap air mata*

Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, namun kau selalu mendapati hatimu kembali jatuh untuknya. 

  
Malam itu bukan malam yang baik. Lupa rasanya apa yang baik dan bukan, namun kau yakin ada hari lain di mana kau merasa lebih bebas dan ringan dibanding malam itu.

Harimu berlalu dalam gerak semu yang cepat kau lupakan begitu menapak ke dalam ruangan kecilmu. Tidak terlalu buruk juga walau kecil, setidaknya pas dengan apa yang kau bisa dapat sekarang. 

  
Entah memang nasib ingin mempermainkanmu. Atau mungkin hatimu merasa kurang hancur. Kau menyalakan radio tanpa peduli saluran mana yang akan kau dengar. Pada akhirnya, kau lebih biasa mengabaikannya, membiarkan suara dari perangkatmu menjadi pengisi keheningan. Kesempatan juga untukmu kembali mendengar musik, sesekali. 

  
Lalu, kau mendengar suaranya. Lama tak pernah menyapamu, namun berjuta kali benakmu putar tiap malam. Hadir dalam mimpimu walau kau yakin tidak ada suara di dalam mimpi. Kini kau mendengarnya lagi, melalui sebuah radio yang perlahan kau besarkan volumenya. 

  
Suaranya tak jauh berbeda dari yang kau ingat. Memejamkan matamu, kau bisa membayangkan raut wajahnya. Senyumnya ketika tertawa kecil, membuat kedua matanya terbenam dan meninggalkan garis tipis. Kau tidak tahu apakah dia sudah mengganti model rambutnya lagi atau tidak. Namun seingatmu, dia tidak pernah berubah banyak. 

  
(Sama sepertimu, katanya suatu hari, menjadi hal yang konstan di tengah-tengah dunia yang terus berputar dan berganti tiap detiknya.) 

  
Tak lama, kau mendengar suara petikan gitar. 

  
Kau belum mempersiapkan hatimu ketika selanjutnya, kau mendengar suaranya lagi. Kini bernyanyi. Membuat hatimu kian sesak oleh rindu. Pandanganmu terpaku pada satu sudut ruangan. Telinga terus menangkap suaranya, namun abai pada kata-kata yang dia ucap. Mendengar melodinya yang sedikit sendu, kau tidak yakin sanggup mendengar liriknya. 

  
Tidak ingin, namun pikiranmu pergi ke suatu waktu yang lalu. Ketika kau masih bisa menatapnya secara langsung. Jemarimu mengisi kekosongan miliknya. Napasnya membelai helai rambutmu. Kau suka mengeluh jika dia seperti ini di musim panas. Namun dia hanya akan tertawa, lalu mencoba meniup wajahmu sebagai ganti kipas yang rusak karena terlalu sering dipakai. 

  
Kali lain, jika angin musim gugur mulai datang, kau akan sangat menerima kehangatannya. Dan dalam diam, dia akan mengulurkan tangannya, membawamu ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya akan mulai menyanyikan lagu apapun yang terlintas di benaknya. Sering kali suaranya akan terdengar terlalu berat, lalu perlahan berhenti sebab dia yang lebih dulu terlelap. 

  
Kalau melihat kembali, kau selalu bertanya-tanya, _apa yang salah?_ Dari ingatanmu, semua terasa baik-baik saja.

Apa yang kalian punya bukan sekadar hubungan satu atau dua hari. Kau mengenalnya lebih lama dibanding kau mengenal teman-temanmu yang lain. Dia sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu jauh sebelum kau sadar apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. 

  
_Lalu apa yang salah?_

  
Menghela napas, kau akhirnya bangkit dari dudukmu ketika lagu yang dinyanyikannya berhenti. Kau mematikan radio, tidak lagi sanggup mendengarnya lebih lama. Kakimu memilih untuk berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dengan sedikit tenaga berlebih, lalu matamu tertuju pada benda yang sudah lama tak kau sentuh. 

  
Kau juga tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana kau membelinya. Sebab terakhir kali kau sadar, kau mencoba untuk menjauhi apapun yang dia tidak suka; khususnya _itu_. 

  
Tanpa pikir panjang lagi—mengabaikan pertanyaan dalam pikiranmu sebelumnya—kau segera meraih dan membuka tutupnya. Membiarkan indera penciumanmu kembali menghirup aromanya. Detik berikutnya, kau meneguknya sedikit, tidak ingin isinya cepat habis. 

  
Kau pikir, masa bodoh denga napa yang dia benci. Apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang mungkin sudah tidak ada gunanya. Dia sudah jauh, tidak bisa kau raih. Dan kau sendiri yang membuat keputusan itu. 

* * *

Mungkin lima.

Atau tujuh tegukan setelahnya, pikiranmu rasanya bisa berpikir lebih baik. Hatimu masih sedikit terasa hampa, seperti kemarin, kemarin, dan kemarinnya lagi. Mungkin benar hatimu hancur dulu, ketika memutuskan untuk tiba-tiba hilang dari hidupnya. Kini, kau tidak pernah merasa ada hati yang tersisa di dalam dirimu. 

  
Tanganmu meraih ponsel yang ada di saku. Menghela napas melihat pesan-pesan khawatir dari teman-temanmu yang tersisa.

Kau ingin membalas pesan mereka. Mengatakan secara jelas bahwa mereka tidak perlu khawatir. Semua ini konsekuensi dari pilihan yang kau buat sendiri. 

  
Lucu. Bagaimana apa yang dia benci bisa membuatmu kembali ingat. 

  
Adiksimu yang menambah jarak di antara kalian. 

  
Bersamanya, membangun sebuah hubungan terasa mudah. Kau sudah mengenalnya sampai dalam, sama sepertinya yang juga hapal tabiatmu setiap hari. Dan justru karena kau sangat tahu dia, kau merasakan ada yang berubah darinya. 

  
Membangun sebuah hubungan karena kalian sudah merasa terbiasa membuat tidak ada perbedaan yang terasa. Dia sudah biasa ada di sisimu, begitu juga kamu. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya bosan, tidak sepertimu yang cukup dengan sesuatu yang konstan. Akhirnya dia bersembunyi di balik ribuan alasan. 

  
Kau, muak dengan alasannya yang semakin lama semakin membosankan, beralih pada hal lain. Yang bisa membuatmu lupa sejenak. Yang bisa membuatmu lebih berani membuat keputusan. 

  
Adiksimu sebagai pelarian, serta dia dengan alasan, tentu tidak ada yang bertahan. Pada akhirnya, kau memilih untuk pergi. Hilang dari hadapannya agar dia tidak lagi perlu berbohong. Tak ada gunanya juga. Dia tidak cukup pintar untuk membodohi kalian berdua. 

  
Pada akhirnya, kau pergi. 

  
_Apa yang salah? Segalanya?_

  
Menutup layar pesan, kau mengurungkan niat. Sama seperti hari yang sudah lalu, kau tidak memiliki energi berlebih untuk mengetiknya. 

  
Alih-alih, jemarimu menekan nomor yang sudah kau hapal lebih dari kau mengingat pin ponselmu sendiri. Teringat bagaimana dia selalu mengeluh karena harus mengingatkan pin ponselmu. Dia suka menyuruhmu untuk mengganti ponsel saja, dengan sensor wajah atau sidik jari sebagai pembuka kuncinya.

Namun kau selalu menolak, lebih suka memakai yang kau punya sebab ponsel itu merupakan hadiah darinya beberapa waktu silam. 

  
Kau sempat ragu menekan tombol panggil. Waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Mungkin dia sudah tidur dan tentu tidak ingin diganggu dengan seseorang dari masa lalu.

Kau selalu ingat bagaimana dia tidak suka dengan telpon dadakanmu. Mengganggu mimpinya yang sudah jauh entah ke mana. Membuatnya seperti kelelawar dengan jam tidur yang terbalik. 

  
Sekali lagi, kau meneguk botol yang ada di tanganmu. Cukup untuk membuatmu memberanikan diri menelponnya. Lalu kau teguk lagi dua kali agar tidak langsung membanting ponselmu ketika dia mengangkatnya nanti. Ponselmu menempel dengan setia di telinga. Mendengarkan nada dering. Tanganmu terasa dingin, mungkin karena kau memegang botol itu sedari tadi. Atau mungkin karena alasan lain. 

  
Pada dering kedelapan, kau sedikit berharap dia mengangkat. Namun nihil. Yang selanjutnya kau dengar adalah layanan _voicemail_. Menanyakan apakah kau ingin meninggalkan pesan untuknya. 

  
Kau urung. Mematikan panggilan dengan satu ketukan. Lalu dengan cepat menekan lagi tombol panggil. Dalam hati, kau membuat janji pada dirimu sendiri. Jika dia tetap tidak mengangkat, maka kau memang harus mengistirahatkan hatimu yang hampa. 

  
Pada dering keempat, kali ini ada bunyi yang lain. Terdengar suaranya berdeham, lalu berbicara dengan suara berat khasnya ketika setengah sadar. 

  
“Halo?”

  
Sempat kau rasakan sakit pada hatimu yang harusnya nihil. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau membuka mulut dan membiarkan minumanmu mengontrol percakapan. 

  
“Siapa, Kota?” Kau mendengar suara lain dari ujung sana, terlalu familiar untukmu. Telingamu sudah mengenal suaranya sejak lama. Tak mungkin kau lupa. 

  
Kau tahu tidak ada yang benar dengan telponmu malam ini. Kau hanya mengganggunya yang sudah berjalan maju. Kau hanya semakin menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan malu. 

  
Namun, setelah kau pikir-pikir, setelah sekian lama merasa hampa. Kau lebih memilih merasa sakit dibanding tidak merasa sama sekali. 

  
“Hei, Kota. Ini aku.”

**Author's Note:**

> jadi lagu yang bikin saya kepikiran pas nulis ini (tentu) _naimononedari_ dan _need you now_ :)


End file.
